Piggy
Piggy is a character played by Barnie Duncan. Piggy first appeared in S.P.D. as an occasional alien double agent, giving information to both the S.P.D. Rangers and Emperor Gruumm. The character would later make a guest appearance in Mystic Force. History Piggy apparently first came to Earth sometime around or before 2005/6. He is seen living in Briarwood, the home of the Mystic Force Rangers, and comes in contact with Jenji. Between the years 2005/6 to 2025, Piggy moved to Newtech City where he befriended Elizabeth "Z" Delgado. After Z became an S.P.D. cadet, she introduced Sky, Bridge and Syd to him. He became S.P.D.'s informant, but also occasionally acted as a double agent to Gruumm and Broodwing, being torn of which side he was on. Early in the season, Piggy found a winning lottery ticket in the garbage. He used his winnings to open up a trailer restaurant serving the kind of food he enjoyed eating (rotten eggs, week-old sandwiches, sewer water, etc.), and tried to stop giving the Rangers information. Since Piggy's customers were afraid of the Rangers (to them, humans were monsters), simply their presence would force Piggy to tell them what he knew just so they would go away and he could get back to his business. Later, he trapped the Rangers for Gruumm to capture. However, he soon realized that the S.P.D. Rangers were his true friends after a "sign from above" sent his restaurant down the hill. Piggy broke into Gruumm's ship posing as one of the Krybots, helped the Rangers escape, and got their morphers back. After the final battle, Piggy went into business with Jack Landors and Ally Samuels where they are helping those in need as seen wearing clean business clothes. Notes * When he pays off his debt to Broodwing with his lottery winnings, Piggy is insulted by him; however, he takes it as a compliment "nice to know money hasn't changed me." * Piggy likes Bridge the best of the B Squad Power Rangers, since he annoys him the least. * Piggy fears cleanliness, to the point air-freshener and soap scare him. ** In fact, he tells Jenji that there is no downside to his lifestyle (if one views things like Piggy does); which Piggy continues until 20 years later. * Piggy finds beauty disgusting, openly calling Morgana "hideous". She actually agreed with him. * The fact that a thunderbolt destroys his restaurant out of retribution after he asks a sign might foreshadow the fact that Piggy might be a mystic being, as another proof of this is that Piggy escapes sight from an approaching human. Piggy's Restaurant When Piggy won the lottery, he had opened a restaurant and used the proceeds to pay off Broodwing. The Rangers would frequently visit for information while unintentionally scaring away it's customers. The restaurant was later struck by a thunderbolt which sent it down the hill. There were also some familiar monsters attending the restaurant in some episodes where some of them have their parts on generic bodies. * Customers at Piggy's Restaurant in Shadow Pt. 1 include: ** Chameliacon ** Conwing ** Crocotox Blue ** Beetleborgs Monster Mucant * Customers at Piggy's Restaurant in Shadow Pt. 2 include: ** Chameliacon ** Conwing ** A Tenga ** Izout ** An alien with the head of a Gatekeeper from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie and the arms and legs of Dragontron ** An alien with the head of Dash ** An alien with the head and arms of Rocketron (minus the mini-missile launchers on his wrist) * Customers at Piggy's Restaurant in Wired Pt. 2 include: ** A Tenga ** Cyclopter ** An alien that resembles Chameliac with the arms and legs of Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive monster Bahamuu (unused in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue) * Customers at Piggy's Restaurant in Boom include: ** Chameliacon ** Izout ** An alien with the head of Ironspike ** An alien with the head of a Gatekeeper from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie and the arms and legs of Dragontron Menu Among the food that is listed on the menu at Piggy's restaurant are: * Chicken Bedpan Stew (Prime Street Chicken w/ a hint of Bedpan) * Mystery Muffins (customers will be surprised) * Garbage Can Surprise (customers will definitely be surprised) * Crawly Combo (a refreshing salad garneshed w/ creepy-crawly gutter-dwelling friends) * Sock Soup (100% synthetic base displaying eucalyptus oil w/ a fennel finish) Its Drinks Menu has: * Portaloo Princess * Spinning in the Drain * Curio Craziness * Informant Fizz (all drinks available in a vast array of colors) Appearances * Power Rangers S.P.D. **Episode 1: Beginnings (1) **Episode 2: Beginnings (2) **Episode 3: Confronted **Episode 4: Walls **Episode 5: Dogged **Episode 6: A-Bridged **Episode 7: Sam (1) **Episode 8: Sam (2) **Episode 9: Idol **Episode 10: Stakeout **Episode 11: Shadow (1) **Episode 12: Shadow (2) **Episode 13: Abandoned **Episode 14: Wired (1) **Episode 15: Wired (2) **Episode 16: Boom **Episode 17: Recognition **Episode 18: Samurai **Episode 19: Dismissed **Episode 20: Perspective **Episode 21: Messenger (1) **Episode 22: Messenger (2) **Episode 23: Zapped **Episode 24: Reflection (1) **Episode 25: Reflection (2) **Episode 26: S.W.A.T. (1) **Episode 27: S.W.A.T. (2) **Episode 28: Robotpalooza **Episode 29: Katastrophe **Episode 30: Missing **Episode 31: History **Episode 32: Impact **Episode 33: Badge **Episode 34: Insomnia **Episode 35: Wormhole **Episode 36: Resurrection **Episode 37: Endings (1) **Episode 38/Finale: Endings (2) * Power Rangers Mystic Force **Episode 17: Ranger Down }} References Category:S.P.D. Category:PR Allies Category:Mystic Force Category:Aliens Category:PR Civilians Category:PR Villains turned Good